


High School DxD Awakening

by BattleWars36



Category: Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD (Anime), Hyperdimension Neptunia, League of Legends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleWars36/pseuds/BattleWars36
Summary: Between Heaven and Hell exists a dimension where the Great Red and Ophis live, but among them there is a most powerful dragon and named the true King of Dragons because quite simply he has a size exceeding that of the Great Red, and a titanic strength, able to destroy a kingdom all by himself until the day he awoke from his sleep in his own kingdom. he crossed the path of the demons who were going to attack his group and his guardians but realized that he wanted just explore it. And find his family and find later that he has a rival ready to steal his title of King but two allies have appeared ready to give a hand to our king.
Relationships: Ophis (Highschool DxD)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Bio: Kyogre Hashira

|name= Kyogre Hashira

|Kana= カイオーガ・柱

|Romaji= Kaiōga Hashira

|Race= Full-Blooded Dragon

|Nicknames= God-King of Kuoh Academy (by students and teachers)<br>Blue Dragon Emperor<br>Primordial Dragon Emperor (by Azazel)<br>Lord Arthrokon (by Zeoticus)<br>Brother (by Rias and Sona)<br>Sweetie (by his sisters)<br>Heir of the House of Hashira<br>Oberion<br>Dragon God of Galaxy<br>Prince of Hashira<br>Calamity (by both Magari & Nurarihyon)<br>True King of the Dragons (by Bikou)<br>Ultimate Dragon God (by Yasaka and Kunou)

|Hair Color= White <br> Light Blue (Dragon Force)

|Eye Color= Medium Yellow <br> Light Yellow (Dragon Force)

|Appearance:

\- Human

\- Dragon

|Equipment= Celestial Gauntlet<br>Power of Destruction<br>Transformation

|Affiliations= Hashira Clan (Heir)<br>Kyogre Hashira's Peerage (King)<br>Kuoh Town Territory<br>Dimensional Anima<br>Kuoh Academy (History Teacher)<br>Hashira Residence

|Ranking= Heir<br>Dragon God<br>King

|Backstory= Kyogre is a dragon born from the Dragon God of the Stars, Ariel Hashira and the Dragon God of Apocalypse, Acnologia Hashira. His father, from an early age, taught him to fight with bare hands and his mother to change into dragons but one day, Arthrokon, when they had reached the age of majority to find a girlfriend, he had ask his parents if he could visit the human kingdom and thus find the love of his dreams they accepted then a few weeks, he had the perfect companion it was the Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis. So a few months later, he introduced her to his parents and he was shocked it was her but they both accepted your choice.

**Familiar**

Name = Tiamat

Appearance:

\- Human

\- Dragon

**Guardians**

Ultear Milkovich

Summer Rose

Byleth


	2. Kyogre's Peerage

**Here** **is** **the** **list** **of** **members** **of** **the** **Kyogre's** **peerage** **:**

**King** **: Kyogre** **Hashira**

****

**Queen: Raynare (From Chapter 04 - The Dragon God and The Fallen Angel)**

****

**Rook: Alice**

****

**Rook: Akali**

****

**Bishop: Ahri** ****

****

**Bishop: Wendy Marvel**

****

**Knight: Black Heart**

****

**Knight: Asuna**

****

**Pawn: Silica** ****

****

**P** **awn: Sinon** ****

****

**Pawn: Mirajane Strauss**

****

**Pawn: Millelt (From Chapter 04 - The Dragon God and The Fallen Angel)**

****

**Pawn: Purple Heart**

****

**Pawn: White Heart**

****

**Pawn: Leafa**

****

**Pawn: Green Heart**

****


	3. High School DxD: Awakening's Story Arc

** 1st arc : ** **The** ** Galaxy Dragon  ** ** God's A** **wakening **

Prologue - The True Gods Are Coming

Chapter 01 - The School Road

Chapter 02 - Lord Kyogre

Chapter 03 - The Night of the Twilight Healing's Steal: Fallen Angels' Comeback

Chapter 04 - The Dragon God and Fallen Angel


	4. Kyogre's Harem

**Kyogre's Harem:**

\- Ophis (Alpha & Wife)

\- Raynare

\- Alice

\- Akali

\- Ahri

\- Wendy Marvel

\- Noire/Black Heart

\- Asuna

\- Silica

\- Sinon

\- Mirajane Strauss

\- Millelt

\- Neptune/ Purple Heart

\- Blanc/White Heart

\- Leafa

\- Vert/Green Heart

\- Kuroka

\- Koneko

\- Ravel

\- Serafall

\- Xenovia

\- Irina

\- Rossweiss

\- Yasaka

\- Belfast

\- Maxwell

\- Lucina

\- Dorothea

\- Saber Altear

\- Blake Belladona

\- Pyrrha Nikos

\- Raven Branwen

\- Ruby Rose

\- Weiss Schnee

\- Winter Schnee

\- Yang Xiao Long ****

\- Asuka

**Crush for him:**

\- Kunou (he accept her feelings)


	5. Maids

**Belfast**

****

**Maxwell**

Lucina

Dorothea

Saber Altear

Blake Belladona

Pyrrha Nikos

Raven Branwen

Ruby Rose

Weiss Schnee

Winter Schnee

Yang Xiao Long

Asuka


	6. Kyogre's Sacred Gear

**Name:** Celestial Gauntlet

**Forms:**

**===Celestial Gauntlet===**

'''Primal Daybreak Celestial Gauntlet''' ({{Furigana|銀河竜皇帝の天体ギア|プライマル・デイブレイク|Puraimaru Deibureiku}})''' is the initial form of Primal Daybreak in which the user has the ability to '''Absorption''' (吸収, ''Kyūshū'') the power of their opponents by absorb after coming into physical contact with them every 10 seconds. The absorbed powers are then added to his own powers. The gauntlet also provide the user with the ability to create.

In Light Novel Volume 11, Kyogre later acquired the ability to use '''Aurora Beam''' (オーロラビーム, ''Ōrora Bīmu''); which could previously only be used in Balance Breaker, just through the power of his gauntlet.

**===[[Scale Mail|Primal Daybreak: Scale Mail]]===**  
'''Primal Daybreak: Scale Mail''' ({{Furigana|銀河皇の鎧|プライマル・デイブレイク・スケイルメイル|Puraimaru Deibureiku: Sukeiru Meiru}}): Also known as the '''Armor of the Galactic Dragon Emperor''', is the Balance Breaker of Primal Daybreak, which creates a Blue and Black Dragon Armor with light blue jewels that covers the user's body and strengthens the users powers and abilities. When active, the user is able to absorb power without the 10 second limit, this also applies to later forms. Primal Daybreak can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of '''Aurora Beam''', this ability does not require the user to make contact with the target. The Scale Mail also allows its user to survive in the Dimensional Gap.

 **===[[Juggernaut Drive]]===**  
'''Juggernaut Drive''' ({{Furigana|天竜|ジャガーノート・ドライヴ|Jagānōto Doraivu}}): Also known as the '''Dragon of Skies''', like the Boosted Gear, Primal Daybreak also has access to this form. Prior to the series, Kyogre had already attained this form, which he attempted to use in Light Novel Volume 4 and was first displayed in Light Novel Volume 7. This form releases the full power of the Vanishing Dragon which would normally cause the user to lose their sanity while having their lifespan being devoured by the power, but Kyogre is able to avoid that by using his large amounts of demonic powers as a substitute to his life force. Kyogre has trained extensively to stay sane during the process but he's able to use the Juggernaut Drive for brief periods of time.

 **===[[Stardust Juggernaut Overdrive]]===**  
'''Stardust Juggernaut Overdrive''' ({{Furigana|銀河天国の星屑|スターダスト・ジャガーノート・オーバードライブ|Sutādasuto Jagānōto Ōbādoraibu}}), also known as the '''Galactic Dragon of the Heavenly Stardust''', is a new form that Kyogre attained in Light Novel Volume 12 that changes the color of his Scale Mail armor to light blue. Like the Boosted Gear's Cardinal Crimson Promotion, it does not consume his life. It has access to the '''Moonblast''', an enhanced version of Aurora Beam, that gathers energy from the moon, and then fires the energy at the opponent.

Like the Juggernaut Drive, it requires a special chant to activate. The chant goes as follows.

<tabber>  
English=  
:'''I, who is about to awaken,'''  
:'''Am the Primordial Dragon Emperor who will burn to the thunderous skies.'''  
:'''I walk the road to supremacy with blazing dawn and by breaking through the imaginary world.'''  
:'''I shall become a pure Emperor of Galactic Dragon'''  
:'''And I shall have to obey you the bluish-black whirlpool and the perfect cosmic ways!'''

After which, Primal Daybreak announces '''Juggernaut Over Drive!'''

 **===[[Diabolos Dragon]]===**  
'''Diabolos Dragon''' ({{Furigana|Ｄ×Ｄ|ディアボロス・ドラゴン|Diaborosu Doragon}}) is the new form that Kyogre obtains in Volume 21, by combining Xerneas' power with Kyogre's power as a Dragon God. It is very similar to Xerneas's Diabolos Dragon form in the fact that the armor is organic and it is a mixture of light blue and black the difference is it has 15 devil wings. Its finishing move is the '''Starburst Nebula'''.

Kyogre, Xerneas, and Ophis alternate lines when chanting the Diabolos Dragon Hashira chant.{{-}}

<tabber>  
English=  
:Kyogre: '''The pure Galactic Dragon dwelling within me, reborn from its ashes'''  
:Xerneas: '''The bluish-black Celestial Lotus I possess within me, claim the throne of Supremacy'''  
:Ophis: '''The jet-black God of Infinity'''  
:Kyogre: '''The mysterious and unfathomable father of Dragons'''  
:Kyogre and Xerneas: '''We shall transcend the limits to accept the oath'''  
:All: '''Thou shalt kneel down before our supreme and glorious power!'''

**Abilities:**

*'''Absorption''' (吸収, ''Kyūshū''): Absorbs the opponent's power and adds it to the user. This call is announced every 10 seconds. In Balance Breaker mode, this call is announced repeatedly until the user reaches his limit.

*'''Primordial Dragon Balance Breaker''' (原始・ドラゴン・バランス・ブレイカー, ''Genshi Doragon Baransu Bureikā''): Activates the Scale Mail armor, Celestial Gear Scale Mail.

*'''Aurore Beam''' (オーロラビーム, ''Ōrora Bīmu''): A Xerneas' skill, Kyogre forms a multicolored orb of energy in front of its hand. It then fires a multicolored beam from the orb at the opponent.

*'''Juggernaut Drive''' (ジャガーノート・ドライヴ, ''Jagānōto Doraivu''): Activates Juggernaut Drive.

*'''Juggernaut Over Drive''' (ジャガーノート ・オーバ ・ードライブ, ''Jagānōto Ōba ̄Doraibu''): Activates Nebula Juggernaut Overdrive.

*'''Moonblast''' (ムーンフォース, ''Mūnfōsu''): Used while in Nebula Juggernaut Overdrive. A more powerful version of Aurora Beam. The user gathers energy from the moon, and then fires the energy at the opponent.

*'''Nullify''' (無効化, ''Mukō-ka''): A skill that was unlocked by Kyogre in Volume 21, which is one of the original abilities belonging to Xerneas. It has the ability to cancel all attacks.

*'''Dragon Galaxy Drive''' (ドラゴン・ギャラクシー・ドライブ, ''Doragon Gyarakushī Doraibu''): Actives Diabolos Dragon Galaxy.

*'''Celestial Storm''' (ヘブンリーストーム, ''Hebunrī Sutōmu''): Signals that Kyogre is about to release stored up energy.

*'''Cosmic Spirit Dragon Cannon''' (コズミック・スピリット・ドラゴン・キャノン, ''Kozumikku Supiritto Doragon Kyanon''): Used while in Diabolos Dragon Galaxy. An enhanced version of Compression Divider, Kyogre releases a burst of silvery-white and jet-black streams of demonic radiance that instantly compressed anything caught in it over and over again, until eventually eliminated.

*'''Starburst Nebula''' (スターバースト・ネブラ, ''Sutābāsuto Nebura''): An enhanced version of Galaxy Dragon God Blaster, the armor opens from the abdomen and fires a massive bombardment of bluish-white and jet-black aura.

}}


	7. Gods of Each Species

Dragon God of Galaxy: Kyogre Hashira (God of All Dragons)

Demon God of Storm: Rakan Gremory (Goddess of All Demons)

Phoenix God of Fire: Solaris Phenex (Goddess of All Phoenix)

Yokai God of Darkness: Kurama (God of All Yokai)


	8. Prologue - The True Gods Are Coming

**[Japon -** **Kuoh** **Town** **]**

_Somewhere in this city, inside an ancient church hides three fallen angels who lie in front of a tomb hiding inside one of the most powerful beings the world has ever seen born, a pure-blooded dragon born of two dragons god who long passed that role to their eldest son a few years before he was hibernated on this very day._

**???1** : So what are we doing? We open that damn grave.

 **???2** : Wait a minute, we're waiting for someone who can do it for us.

 **???3** : I hope you are right because if not, you will see my hand on your ass, sister.

 **???2** : Yeah, yeah if you want! Kalawarner!

Kalawarner is a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

 **Kalawarner** : Okay and as soon as she's done waking up our sleeping prince your so-called friend, we're off because I have something else to do, okay Raynare!

 **Raynare** : Don't worry, Kalawarner and *Looking at Mittelt* can you wait to eat your candy, you glutton?

Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body and a slender body with a large bust. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

 **Mittelt** : I had nothing to do with it, I'm hungry and I'm a little fed up with hanging around too. What the hell is your girlfriend doing? It takes time!

Mittelt was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

 **Raynare** : I will tell you that she is not my girlfriend. Your wish will soon come true.

_When suddenly they hear footsteps but not the ones they expected to see. They belong to two young hooded women,_

**???1** : What are you doing next to our Lord Kyogre's grave?

 **Raynare** : Who are you?

 **???2** : We are the guardians of the one inside the tomb.

 **Kalawarner** : Well said then, the guardians you didn't look very tough.

_Suddenly two shots were heard in the church, the bullets grazed Kalawarner and Raynare's face who froze in place for a short moment. They turned their heads towards the source of this shot and it's the woman with the scythe named Summer Rose with her scythe changed into a sniper rifle._

Summer Rose had shoulder-length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. Under that cloak is a similar outfit to her daughter's but mostly black: a high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on the arms, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath, gray leggings, and knee-high boots with red soles and in her hands, she wore a high-caliber sniper-scythe.

 **???2** : They got hot in their asses on that one, it was a nice shot Summer.

 **Summer** : Thanks for your compliment, Ultear, *Pointing her scythe toward the fallen angels* but we need to get rid of them and take them away of his grave.

 **Ultear** : Yeah, you're right at work then, my friend *Making cracks her fingers and neck*

Ultear, on the other hand, wore a battle suit sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and she sports a matching white headband. On her arms, she wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic Magic.

 **Raynare** : *smiles devilishly* You really think you can beat the three of us when there are only two of you.

_Suddenly behind the three fallen angels, the tomb opens and emits an overpowering energy shock wave that sends the three fallen angels flying out of the church that meant that one thing the Dragon God of the Galaxy was awakening but not just him but elsewhere two goddesses have just woken up at the same time and ready to join forces to defeat their once friend and now nemesis: the The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, Kurama._

**(Kyogre's POV)**

_The two guardians move towards the one they have protected during the years I've hibernated and kneel before me so I get out of my grave and I'm in front of them._

**Summer** : Welcome back Lord Kyogre!

 **Ultear** : Did you sleep well?

 **Kyogre** : *stretches and yawns* Yeah it's okay but just *stops stretching and remembers something* what just happened? I heard yelling, was that you guys?

 **Summer** : No my lord It was fallen angels, they wanted to wake you up and use you to destroy demons but now you can recover from your sleep and go home, everyone are eagerly awaiting your return among them especially Ahri.

 **Ultear** : Yeah, she keeps talking about you in her dreams.

 **Kyogre** : At least that proves that some people miss me. Well, that's not all, but we should go, don't you think?

 **Both** : Yes my lord!

 **Kyogre** : *smiles* Alright girls still as horny as you used to be so just give me time to change into my Dragon form, will you?

_Ultear and Summer, then shift, to make way for my gigantic and almighty body that they both admire in its glory. So the girls look at me with sparkles in their eyes still as sparkling as in the past before the Great War between the Factions that my mother with two other goddesses, the Goddess of the Phoenix and the Goddess of the Demons, had to end together._

**Kyogre** **(Dragon)** : So you go up or I'll leave you behind and go without you.

 **Both** : We're coming!

_I laughed just as they started to climb onto your back and hang on to take off. Ultear with her magic opens a portal to my Dimension called Dimensional Anima where my main home as well as your peerage and your family. Below us, the fallen angels just loses the opportunity to steal the sacred gear, Twilight's Healing._

**[** **Timeskip** **with** **Chibi** **Kyogre** **coming** **home in** **his** **Dragon** **form** **with** **Chibi** **Ultear** **and** **Chibi** **S** **ummer** **riding** **him** **on** **his** **back** **]**

_After the portal Ultear opened, I travel through safely inside till I end up coming out of the portail._

_Suddenly, in the distance, I can see my home._

Seen from the outside. this house looks gorgeous. It has been built with yellow pine wood and has grey brick decorations. Tall, squared windows let in plenty of light and have been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern. The house is equipped with a small kitchen and one modern bathroom, it also has a large living room, four bedrooms, a grand dining area and a snug garage. The building is square shaped. The house is fully surrounded by a patio. The second floor is smaller than the first, which allowed for a large balcony on one side of the house. This floor has roughly the same style as the floor below. The roof is high and square shaped and is covered with dark ceramic tiles. Two large chimneys poke out the center of the roof. Many smaller windows let in plenty of light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself is surrounded by paved ground, with a small pond at one side and various potted plants all around the house.

 **Ultear** : We have arrived at our destination!

 **Summer** : It feels good to be back home, isn't it Arthrokon?

_I regain my human form and start towards the front door, starting to get nervous about how my friends and my daughter will react to my presence among them. Ultear and Summer saw very well that I was starting to get nervous and they started to walk towards me and give me a hug from behind._

**Summer** : It's okay, my baby dragon!

 **Ultear** : Don't worry about them, they'll just be surprised when you come back after several years asleep in the dark.

 **Kyogre** : *breathe in and out* Hope you girls are right.

_Their words which started to warm my heart, I took the doorknob and started to turn it to finally enter the house of your childhood. I could breathe the good pure air of myself that I had lost long ago but I could see that my friends and my daughter took good care of the house. All of a sudden I snapped my thoughts by a gentle tap on my shoulder and turned my attention to the person it was Summer._

**Summer** : C'mon, the others are waiting for us in the dining room, but it's especially your return that they are impatiently waiting for.

 **Kyogre** : Yeah let's go! I want to see what they will look like when they see me!

_I followed Summer and Ultear to the dining room, when all of a sudden I saw a huge rounded table with all my friends sitting around and therefore myseat at the end still empty._

**Both** : *Whispers* Go ahead, they're waiting for you!

 **Kyogre** : *Whispers to himself* Let's go! *Enters the dining room and yells* Hope everyone missed me.

_Suddenly, everyone turns around hearing my voice to the surprise of my great return to the mansion among them. They all had tears of joy and jump into my arms, grabbing hold of me to avoid leaving._

(puts the song if you want)

<https://youtu.be/FrcR9qvjwmo>

**Ahri/Akali/Alice and Asuna** : Master/Kyogre-san/Honey, you are back.

 **Kyogre** : *smiles while stroking their hairs* I'm back for you now, my loves.

_Behind me, the rest come smiles with tears but among them I could see a blue haired little girl looking at me._

**Leafa** : *pushes gently* Satsuki, go jump into your Daddy's arms.

 **Satsuki** : *surprises* Dad

_I smile at her, opening my arms wide, leaning on my right knee._

**Kyogre** : *smiles* That's right sweetie, I'm here for you and the rest now.

 **Satsuki** : *sobbing with tears* Daddy, Daddy *runs and jump in his arms, shedding all the tears in her body* You... missed... me... so much.

 **Kyogre** : *stroking her hair and smiles* You too sweetie.

**(Outside)**

_Summer and Ultear had stayed for a while but had to go outside to get a breath of fresh air until they felt several unexpected presences._

**Summer** : *on the alert* Do you feel that energy, Ultear?

 **Ultear** : *on the alert too* Yeah, we need to alert Lord Kyogre ASAP.

 **Summer** : *agreed* Let's go *stops* Huh?

 **Ultear** : *stops too* What's wrong?

 **Summer** : *sees people in the distance* P-People? What are they doing here?

 **Ultear** : *shocked* What did you say? People? It's impossible! I am the only one who can opens a portal to come to this dimension.

 **Summer** : I know but look for yourself *shows her in the distance*

 **Ultear** : *shocked* You're right so this time we seriously need to warn Kyogre ASAP, Summer.

_The two guardians return to the mansion then the group of individuals begin to approach it._

**(On my side)**

_I was sitting on my throne with my harem and my daughter on my lap telling me what they went through while I was asleep in 100 years until the doors opened open and enter Summer and Ultear breathless and panicked._

**Summer** : *breathless and panicked* M-My lord! W-We have some bad news for you!

 **Kyogre** : I'll listen to you girls! So what is this bad news?

 **Ultear** : *breathless and panicked* S-Some people c-come here, we don't know how they got here.

_Everyone was shocked that the two guardians told our dragon god._

**Wendy** : Master Kyogre, what should we do?

 **Kyogre** : *sighs* Honestly, I don't know but all I can tell you girls is that the first time since my mother was the dragon goddess. *think*

 **Noire** : *interrupts my thoughts* I know what we could do.

_Kyogre seems interested in Noire's idea._

**Kyogre** : *smile* I really wonder what your idea is, my goddess.

 **Noire** : It's very simple! We let them in but we stay on guard just in case if they plan to make a bad gesture while we listen to what they have to say. So what do you think, master?

 **Kyogre** : *thinks about it* Hmm... *sighs* Alright, let's do this it's not like we have anything else to do! Isn't it, girls? *they nods and I turn to Summer and Ultear* Summer! Ultear! Prepare to welcome them but stay vigilant, understood!

 **Summer & Ultear**: Right sir!

**(From the people's side)**

_Somewhere in the Dimensional Anima, a group of seven people stroll through the ruins of an old castle until they come across a room decorated with candles hanging on pillars._

**???** : President! May I know what we're doing here?

 **Rias** : Good! Issei, I felt a powerful supernatural energy and that guided me here so afterwards, I don't know what we could find.

 **Koneko** : President, look what I found!

**Issei** : A throne?!

 **Akeno** : Looks like someone has lived here for a very long time.

 **???** : Indeed, my dear.

_We turn around and see two armed people coming towards us. We are on our guard._

**Rias** : Who are you? And above all what are you doing here?

 **???** : To answer your first question my dear, my name is Ultear Milkovich and this is my friend Summer Rose. *she salutes* But for your second question, we're the guardians of the one who resides this castle with his harem for ages.

 **Issei** : *falls on his knees crying* This motherfucker has a harem! How dare he have it before me, it's unfair-?

_A scythe passes near his nose and he starts to drip all the sweat off his body where he can see Summer's murderous gaze in those eyes._

**Summer** : *unleashes a terrifying and dark aura* How dare you insult Lord Kyogre in this way, demon.

 **Ultear** : *puts a hand on her friend's shoulder* Calm down, Summer, and then they'll meet him in the flesh, Lord Kyogre with his group.

 **Summer** : *calms down* Yeah you're right. *pulls her weapons away from Issei's face and he sighs of relief*

 **???** : Summer! Ultear! Who are those foreigners? Are they the ones you saw earlier?

_A voice interrupted her and we can see a man which was in front of us._

**(For my part)**

_I walked up to my throne and sit on it and see my guardians talking with strangers so I interrupt them in their conversation._

**Kyogre** : Summer! Ultear! Who are those foreigners? Are they the ones you saw earlier?

 **Summer** : Yes Lord Kyogre! It's them! *walks and bows in front of me*

 **Kyogre** : Hmm I see *scans them from up to down* Yeah, I saw them stronger but hey... sometimes, we can't expect to see what we want, it's okay.

_The front door explodes and another group enters. The anger started to rise because I don't like to be broken what belongs to my mother._

**Rias** : *annoyed* Riser! What are you doing here?

 **Riser** : *smiles awkward* Riser has come to take what is rightfully his.

 **Rias** : *not interest* Oh and who is it?

 **Riser** : Him *points me*

_A moment of silence settled in until I laughed with all my guts as well as Summer and Ultear. Riser started to get angry._

**Riser** : *prepares a gigantic fireball* Who dare you to laugh at Riser *throw the fireball at me* Take this !!!

_Summer and Ultear stop laughing and see the fireball coming towards me, I saw it coming but stop it with a hand, which shocks everyone in the room and suddenly evaporates, then whistles which brings the rest of the girls at my feet._ _They come walking and put themselves all around me then I smile at the sound of footsteps, it was my daughter who came running with her teddy bear but she was grabbed firmly by her little arm by this damn demon, she made fall his teddy bear down to my feet. I ask Sinon to catch up and put it in the dining room._

**Riser** : *grabs Satsuki by the arm* Who dare you to pass me 

**Satsuki** : Let me go! *tries to break free*

 **Riser** : *slaps her very hard on the cheek and fall to the ground holding her cheek crying* It will take you to walk past me, dirty plague. *start to lick and approach my daughter* I'll enjoy having fun with you.

_I grit my teeth in anger as my rage continues to rise to unexpected heights as the room begins to have cracks on the floor and walls. Everyone noticed it except Riser who continued to insult my daughter, Summer and Ultear along with the rest of the girls tried to stop Riser._

**Rias** : *sees Kyogre's murderous aura rising* Riser, I think you should stop right now.

 **Riser** : *looks at Rias* Why should I stop *keep slapping Satsuki* I'm gonna teach that bitch who's the boss.

 **Satsuki** : *scared crying and bleeding* Daddy! help me!

 **Riser** : *keeps hitting until Satsuki's arms and legs bleed* That's it, keep calling your dad!

 **Ravel** : *scared and shout* I seriously believe you should stop because I believe you just released a raging beast.

 **Riser** : *stops* Why? What do you mean? *watchs Kyogre's aura seriously rise more and more* What are you?

_I wave my hand at the girls and Summer and Ultear to take cover and not interfere. I get up to my throne and move toward Rias with my hair covering my eyes and silvery-blue and purple aura sprinkled with lightning._

**Kyogre** **(Dragon Voice)** : **Rias! Take your friends with the others and go join my girls in the dining room NOW!** *watchs my dragon eyes*

_She nods her head quickly in fear and takes her group along with Riser's, leaving him alone with me. A light wind blows and extinguishes the candles leaving us in the dark but I could see a silhouette letting me glimpse Akali's body, take Satsuki in her arms and take her with the girls._

**Riser** : *can't see in the dark* Where are you, bastard? I have not finished with this little whore and she is mine alone, understood!

 **Kyogre** : *my yellow eyes glow in the dark* I don't believe you little asshole and the girl you just slapped *turns into a dragon after the candles light up* IS MY DAUGHTER!!!

_Across the hall, Rias and the others (except Kyogre's peerage and Summer with Ultear) were shocked to see a real dragon._

**Rias** : *shutters to speak* Y-You knew it was a dragon.

 **Summer** : Of course we knew that!

 **Issei** : W-Who exactly is he?

_One of the pawns, named Blanc, comes forward and leans against the wall to watch the fight between you and Riser._

**Blanc** : His name is Kyogre Hashira and he's a dragon slayer but not just any...

 **Koneko** : What do you mean?

_Two other of his pawns next to Blanc, called Neptune and Vert, speak in turn._

**Neptune** : What she is saying is that Kyogre is the ruler of this Dimension: The Dimensional Anima.

 **Vert** : Because in other words. He is the eldest son of Ariel Hashira, the Dragon God of the Stars and Acnologia Hashira, the Dragon God of Apocalypse!

 **Silica** : And since his mother crowned him the new Dragon God, he is now the most powerful ruler of all time with his two sisters and his wife.

 **Ravel** : And can we find out who exactly his wife is?

 **Mirajane** : You might be shocked but it's... Ophis, the Dragon God of Infinity

 **Everyone (except Guardians and** **Kyogre** **'s peerage)** : O-Ophis, the strongest dragon in the universe.

 **Mirajane** : Exactly!

 **Kiba** : How can you be so calm?

 **Sinon** : It's simple because she loves us since the day she came to the mansion and gave birth right here.

 **Issei** : Given birth? She gave birth here but who is the child?

 **Silica** : The one you can see in Akali's arms.

Everyone saw the little girl from earlier cuddling Akali and her face hidden in her arms still tears in her eyes.

 **Akeno** : Oh my! How cute she is! *stroking Satsuki's head who smiles*

 **Akali** : *smiles* She is indeed and she is also the heir to the throne of Household Hashira *watches the fight* I think we should stop them before it gets out of hand.

 **Ultear** : *agrees* I'll stop them. *moves too late and see a blue glow in Kyogre's mouth* Oh no, stop Lord Kyogre! *runs*

**(During my fight)**

_I was about to give the final blow to this bird but I was stopped by Ultear who begged me to stop and I do so then returned to my human form. I looked at Riser covered in burns and cuts and on his back unable to move. So I returned, sit back on my throne with Satsuki running towards me and hopping on my knees, we both hug each other tight because I thought I was going to lose her._

**Satsuki** : *hold on to my t-shirt* I was so scared, Daddy, so scared

 **Kyogre** : *crying* I know and I was so afraid of losing you, honey. I promise you it won't happen again. *kiss her forehead* I love you my sweetie.

 **Satsuki** : *crying* Me too, I love you very much. Please stay with me forever.

 **Kyogre** : *wipes away her tears* I will stay with you forever and I will protect you and the girls will too.

_When all of a sudden, the girl with the red hair addresses me with a smile of sympathy and at the same time of sadness._

**Rias** : *bows with her friends* I am deeply sorry for what just happened, Lord Kyogre! I hope we can always be friends. *whispers and watches Riser being by his sister to get up* I just hope Riser understands the mistake he made in attacking you.

 **Kyogre** : *waves* Don't worry about it, Rias Gremory and we can still be friends because I plan to go to the same school as you but as a teacher.

 **Rias** : *shocked* Really?!

 **Kyogre** : *answers* Yes and my daughter will come too so I will want you to watch her from time to time when you will not have classes at the same time as her and especially when I will be teaching at the students.

 **Rias** : You can count and maybe make an alliance for the future.

 **Kyogre** : *thinks about it* Sure, why not! I accept *standing up keeping Satsuki in his arms and shaking Rias' hand* I hope we can do much together in the future.

 **Rias** : Yeah

_After all this chaos cleared, everyone went home and got ready for the rest._


	9. Kyogre's Family

**Father** **: Acnologia** **Hashira (Dragon God of Apocalypse)**

****

**Mother: Ariel Hashira (Dragon God of Stars)**

****

**Twin Sister: Titania Hashira (Dragon God of the Sky)**

****

**Big Sister: Andromeda Hashira (Dragon God of Diamond)**

****

**Wife: Ophis (Dragon God of Infinity)**

****

**Daughter: Satsuki Hashira (Dragon God of the Sea)**

****

**Aunt: Selene Uchida (Dragon God of the Moon)**

****


	10. Chapter 1: A School Road

After a restless night, the sun rises and dazzles me forcing me to get out of bed but ... I couldn't because I was simply stuck by several naked bodies of the girls who had slept with me.


End file.
